Whitestar
Whitestar is a white she-cat with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Whitestar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as leader of SkyClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When RiverClan arrives, Whitestar is already sitting on the great rock, Birchstar of ThunderClan beside her. When Shimmerstar joins them, Whitestar dips her head to her. Whitestar speaks at the gathering after Stormstar, however it is unknown what she said because Iceslide begins speaking to Carrottail. When Whitestar finishes, Gladestar speaks next. When the WindClan leader asks the others if they have any more news to share, Whitestar and the other leaders shake their heads, and the gathering ends. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Whitestar announces that the prey is running well in SkyClan, and one of their queens has given birth to a litter of kits. When she finishes, Shimmerstar takes her place. - Chapter 19 When RiverClan arrive to the gathering, they find the other clans present. The leaders are deep in discussion, and judging by the looks on their faces, it isn't casual discussion, it's something serious. Whitestar exclaims "At last, RiverClan!", and the other leaders turn as Shimmerstar joins them. Whitestar starts the gathering by saying she thinks they all have the same news to share this moon. She says that SkyClan patrols have been attacked twice now. The leaders agree that until they learn more about these rogues, each clan should increase their patrols, and apprentices shouldn't be out alone. The leaders begin sharing regular clan news, but many cats lose interest and murmur to one another about the rogues. When Gladestar suggest each clan send a messenger if one of them has serious trouble with the rogues or learn useful information, Whitestar nods and says "very well". - Chapter 21 Salmonstripe calls Shimmerstar from the camp entrance, telling her that SkyClan has sent a message. Shimmerstar emerges from her den and pads forward to meet Stagleap, dipping her head and asking what's happened. He uneasily tells her that another SkyClan patrol was attacked, and Tanpelt was killed. Shimmerstar nods solemnly and says she's sorry to hear that, adding that RiverClan has lost warriors as well. Stagleap tells her that Whitestar wants to know if she's learned anything about the rogues since the last gathering. She sighs and says she's afraid not, but they've been doubling their patrols, and she advises Whitestar to do the same, as the more cats the better. Stagleap nods and turns away. Shimmerstar asks Salmonstripe to gather some cats and escort Stagleap back to the SkyClan border, just in case the rogues are about. Stagleap thanks her and dips his head before he and the others leave. - Chapter 27 It's noted that Frostedcloud and a large patrol spent the rest of the day going to each clan and warning them about the attack that would take place at fourtrees the next night. Every leader agreed to bring as many warriors to the gathering as they could spare, while leaving a fair amount to guard the queens and elders in the camps just in case. When RiverClan reach fourtrees, the other clans are already there. Shimmerstar joins the other leaders on the great rock. The leaders hesitate, unsure of whether to wait for the attack or start the gathering as usual. At last, Stormstar starts the gathering. Whitestar speaks before Birchstar. Birchstar is the last to speak. When he finishes, he hesitates and looks around uncertainly. He too is wondering about the attack. He looks back at the other leaders, who also look puzzled. He starts to call the gathering to an end when Bone Shred interrupts. Every cat freezes as he leaps onto the great rock behind the leaders. They spin in shock, and Stormstar lets out a snarl, lunging for him, but Bone Shred is a bigger cat. He swings a hard blow at him and knocks him clear off the great rock. Every cat gasps and yowls anxiously as the other leaders stand at the edges of the rock and face Bone Shred, bristling and growling. Whitestar spits that he's not welcome here. Bone Shred ignores her and says he'll give them a chance to leave the forest and never return. He turns to the leaders, waiting patiently for an answer. Shimmerstar furiously snarls "never!", her tail lashing madly as she says this is their home. Bone Shred dips his head and says very well, if that's their choice. He raises his voice in a furious yowl and tells his cats to attack and not stop until every last one of them is dead. By the great rock, Iceslide sees that the leaders have leaped down into battle, screeching with fury. Iceslide sees that Poisoned Sap has Junglefoot pinned in the snow and is slashing at his face. Whitestar leaps to his aid and shoots into Poisoned Sap, but a moment later, Shadow Snarl lunges at Whitestar and fastens his teeth into her neck while Poisoned Sap slashes at her spine. Iceslide wonders if they're dead and starts toward them when another rogue crashes into him. When the clans are outnumbered, Raventuft yowls for SkyClan to retreat, and Iceslide realizes in horror that Whitestar must be dead. - Chapter 28 During Shimmerstar's meeting, she notes that Whitestar was killed at the gathering, and she believes that Raventuft is going to attempt the journey to the moonstone to receive his nine lives. She closes her eyes and prays to StarClan that he gets there safely. The clan murmurs quietly. Iceslide looks down and wonders what would happen if Raventuft was killed. He thinks that his clan would be leaderless and vulnerable, and the rogues would be sure to finish SkyClan off. Quotes "The prey is running well in SkyClan. One of our queens has given birth to a litter of kits." -Whitestar at a gathering in "Beyond the River", chapter 17 - "Cats of all clans, I think we all have the same news to share this moon. SkyClan has had its patrols attacked twice now." -Whitestar at a gathering in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 - "You're not welcome here!" -Whitestar to Bone Shred in "Beyond the River", chapter 27Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Skyclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:She-cats Category:SkyClan cats Category:StarClan cats